Life is Full of Secrets: The Secret's Out
by MJSLSBS
Summary: pt 2. Alexx finds out both of their secrets. CSI MiamiHarry Potter. Slash. Mpreg


Alex Taylor

0:23:57 a11/p11

**Title: **The Secret's Out

**Author: **Immortal Aussie

**Email: **CSI: Miami/Harry Potter

**Rating: **FRT-13

**Summary: **Alexx finds out both of their secrets

**Disclaimer: **Alexx, Horatio and Speed belong to Jerry Bruckhiemer while Poppy belongs to J.K Rowling

**Universe: **Life is Full of Secrets

**Warnings: **Slash. Mpreg.

**Challenge: **50 Baby Fics

**Prompt: **#27 Acceptance

**Beta:**

**Word Count: **1,102

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab**_

Alexx was concerned about Horatio and everyone knew it. She had tried to talk to him but he kept avoiding the topic. She wasn't going to have it anymore. What really confused her was that he was still barely eating but gaining wait. He had opened up to her about his relationship with Speed but she knew that he wasn't telling her everything. She didn't expect him too but what he was holding back seemed to be important.

Eric pushed back against the wall sensing she was on a mission as she walked towards Horatio's office. Alexx was going to get answers now no matter what it took. She was worried for her friend and rightly so. Even Stetler had noticed something was going on with him.

She stormed into his office scaring him. Horatio knew that she wanted answers that he wasn't prepared to give, at least not yet but he knew he had to tell her something to keep her off his case.

"Alexx, what can I do for you today?" He asked her trying to stall the inevitable.

"You know what I want. I want answers to what's happening with you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant but of course that's impossible." She blinked her draw dropping as when she said that last bit Horatio had looked down at his desk, silent. "You're…but that's impossible! How can you be pregnant?"

Horatio gulped and continued looking down at his desk. He knew this was going to happen but he had been hoping to delay it for a bit longer until he had, had the chance to talk to Speed about it.

"Alexx, I want you to promise me that whatever I saw here will stay here between us."

"Of course, Horatio. I'd never do anything like that, you should know that." Alexx said a bit taken aback that he had actually needed to ask that of her.

"Thank you Alexx. What I'm about to tell you will come as a shock for you, but I want you to believe it. What you know about my family is wrong. My family is from Miami but I didn't go to school here, none of my family has apart from Ray Jr. and obviously Yelina. That's… that's because we're magical. Yes magic is real and I'm a wizard."

He saw that Alexx was going to interrupt him so he quickly continued. "The school was called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ and was in Northern Scotland. While we were there, like in all schools, we had sexual education except there was one difference that we learnt. That difference was that powerful wizards could have children. I never believed that I was strong enough but as Poppy Pomfrey so kindly informed me, I'm definitely strong enough…" he trailed off sure that Alexx got where he was going.

"So the other parent, it's…" Alexx obviously didn't want to say what she wanted to.

"Speed?" Alexx nodded. "Yeah he's the father. There's something else I need to tell you. Something like this other thing only you will know. Well obviously Speed knew about the other thing…" he trailed off realising he wasn't making any sense.

Alexx stared at him expectantly waiting for him to compose himself as he was obviously close to tears. He caught his breathe and continued, "This other thing has to do with my magic and Speed. Speed came to me a few hours before the shooting and told me that his gun had been switched and I came up with a plan to discover why it had been switched."

He paused letting Alexx process what he had just told her. He could understand that she would be feeling shocked and hurt that she hadn't been told. He took a deep breath before continuing. "One thing we learnt at school was how to make illusions that people would believe were real. We did this by placing an image in their head and making them believe it was real," Horatio could see that Alexx was trying not to believe what he was telling her. "Speed came with me to the jewellery store but before I entered he left me to watch and wait to see what was happening. Yes, Speed is alive. Why do you think I told you not to bother with the autopsy? I couldn't maintain an illusion that real for so long. That's why I had you not do it."

"You…you mean…that Speed…Speed is alive?" Alexx asked not believing what her friend was telling her.

"Yes, he's alive, Alexx. He's living with me now. He'd love to see you, you know. He misses you guys so much."

"You mean…I can see him?"

"Of course you can. You're his mom."

_**Horatio's House**_

Alexx had taken him home on the pretence that he was still recovering from the flu which had him home for a few days. Of course Alexx didn't know that he was still throwing up but he couldn't afford to take any more time off work.

They entered the house and found Speed in the kitchen. Speed suddenly turned around and saw they had a guest, dropping the plate he was carrying. Speed glanced at Horatio with a question in his eyes and Horatio nodded to tell him that Alexx knew everything.

Alexx held her arms open and Speed collapsed into the hug. He had missed Alexx more than anyone. Horatio had the sense to leave them alone and went into his study where he called Poppy for another check up.

The check up, which lasted a couple of hours, went well and Poppy managed to determine that he was carrying a girl and was nearing his end of his third month. Once she had gone he headed back out to the kitchen where he found the two of them talking still.

Horatio smiled as he watched them. Speed looked up and smiled at him brightly, "I told Alexx she was the grandmother," he told his lover.

"That's fine with me, like I told her, she is your mom after all," he returned his lovers smile and whispered in his ear what Poppy had just told him making him squeal with delight.

Alexx looked at them and they both shook their heads signalling that it was their secret for now. Alexx accepted that, she had been secretive when she was pregnant both times. She hugged them both tightly and promised to keep their secret but she wanted to be there with them all the way which they both agreed to without hesitation.

3


End file.
